Siblings
by softballgal13
Summary: Dante and Lulu have been raised as twins. When they find out who their real parents are, will their brother/sister relationship turn into something more?
1. 1992

Author's Note: Hey, guys, I had this idea in my head and decided to try it out. Tell me if I should continue.

* * *

Background Story:

In 1987, Laura is married to Luke and Sonny is married to Olivia. Best friends Laura and Olivia are pregnant with Dante and Lulu at the same time. Laura and Sonny have a drunken one-night stand and fall in love over the next few months. After the babies are born, Luke and Olivia run away seeking revenge and leave Dante and Lulu with Laura and Sonny. On the way to Mexico, Luke and Olivia are in a plane crash and die. Sonny and Laura decide to raise their newborns together and tell them they are siblings. They grow up together thinking they are twins. They own an Italian restaurant called Bello Famiglia (Beautiful Family). There is no mob in Port Charles!

* * *

Chapter 1: 1992

"!" five year-olds Dante and Lulu hollered.

Sighing, Laura walked into the large living room where her kids were. Dante was holding Lulu's Barbie's body in one hand and the head in the other. Lulu was standing with her foot in Dante's pile of blocks. The children glared at each other with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. They both started shouting at the same time.

"Dante pulled off my Barbie's head!" Lulu cried.

"Lulu knocked over my castle!" Dante shouted.

"Why?" Laura asked both of them.

"He took my cookie!"

"She said I was annoying!"

"Because he stole my princess crown!"

"Because she turned off the TV when I was watching Transformers!"

"But he scribbled on my picture!"

"But she-"

"Enough! Dante, Lulu, you guys need to stop fighting. You're driving your dad and me bonkers!" Laura told them.

"Sorry, mommy," said Dante and Lulu at the same time.

"Why don't you kids go watch something on TV?" Laura suggested.

"Okay," said Dante as they went over to the couch and picked up the remote.

Not five seconds later, they were bickering again.

"NO! I am NOT watching Superman!"

"Well, I'm NOT watching Tinkerbell!" Dante shouted.

Lulu stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"At least Superman has a girl in it!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Lois Lane! She's Superman's girlfriend."

"Louis Lane? That's not a girl name!" Lulu insisted.

"I said _Lois_ Lane, and it is so a girl name!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Why don't you watch a movie?"

"Cinderella!" an excited Lulu shouted.

"Monsters Inc.!" Dante wanted.

"No way! Monsters Inc. too scary!" Lulu said.

"Well, Cinderella's too girly!"

"How about Finding Nemo?" Laura offered.

Dante and Lulu looked at each other and said, "Okay."

Two hours later, the movie was over and chaos erupted again.

"Mommy? Can we go outside?" Dante asked.

"All right, just try not to bother Mrs. Duncan, okay?" Laura warned them.

Both kids grimaced at the name of their grumpy old neighbor.

"Don't worry, mommy, we would never go near her yard." Dante said, horrified of what would happen if they set foot on her yard.

As they walked outside, Lulu whispered to her brother, "I think she's a witch."

"I bet she ate Abby and Peter!" Dante said. He had always been suspicious of their neighbor's disappearance.

"Nuh-uh, they moved to Ohio! Duh!" Lulu told her brother.

"Well _maybe_ she just _told_ everyone that so they wouldn't know!"

"What about their parents?" Lulu asked.

"Um... she locked them up in her dungeon!"

"She doesn't have a dungeon!"

"How do you know?" Dante sneered.

Lulu scowled at her brother. Picking up a ball, she asked, "Wanna play keep-away?"

"Sure!" Dante said, snatching the ball from his sister's hands.

"Hey!" Lulu shouted running after him.

"Aahhh!" Dante yelled sprinting as fast as as he could. He turned around to see how close behind Lulu was, causing to trip over the hose and let go of the ball. It flew from his arms and landed in Mrs. Duncan's backyard.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Lulu said. "I'm not getting it!"

"No way am I getting it!" Dante declared.

"You're the one who let go of it!"

"You're the one who was chasing me!"

Lulu sighed and said, "Well, how about we get it together?"

"Okay," Dante agreed, putting his hand out.

Lulu put her hand on top of her twin's and said, "1... 2... 3... GO!"

They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. They were just about to grab the ball when they heard footsteps on the back porch.

"GET IT!" Lulu shrieked.

"RUN!" shouted Dante.

The kids ran screaming back to their mansion. They continued screaming until they got to the living room. They grabbed a blanket and threw themselves into the oversized recliner. They threw the blanket over their heads and clung to each other desperately.

"What is going on in here?" Laura asked laughing.

Dante peeked his head out from under the blanket. "It's Mrs. Duncan!"

Lulu's head joined her brother's. "She's gonna eat us!"

Laura shook her head and said, "Mrs. Duncan is _not_ going to eat you. She's just lonely. Why don't you guys go over and talk to her?"

"NO WAY," they said in unison.

"Mommy, you gotta hide! Or she's gonna eat you, too!" Dante told her.

"Hmm, I think I'll go hide in the kitchen while I make dinner."

"Pasta?" Lulu asked.

Dante poked her and said, "Focus, Lulu! Mrs. Duncan is gonna eat us, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Lulu said before pulling her head back under the blanket.

"Look out, mommy. She might eat you to torture us for going on her lawn," Dante said before joining his sister.

An hour later, Sonny got home from the restaurant. Looking in the living room, he smiled at he sight of his children asleep together in a chair. Aside from the fighting, he knew they would do anything for each other.

Laura walked over and wrapped an arm around her husband, who kissed her on the forehead.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they really were twins," she said with a sigh.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think!


	2. 1994

Author's Note: Okay, I know it would be pretty weird to fall in love with the person you thought was your brother/sister. But, I'll try to make it work. And if it doesn't work I'll just make the story about them finding out their true parentage. P.S. They'll have like 7 years between when they find out to when they have their happy ending. A lot can happen 7 years. : )

* * *

Chapter 2: 1994

"Daaaddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" seven year-olds Dante and Lulu screamed.

"It's time to go!" Dante yelled.

"Come on, Daddy, we can't be late!" Lulu said.

"The Yankees game doesn't start for three more hours!" he told them.

"Yeah, but it takes an hour to get there and then we have to go to batting practice," Lulu explained.

"And I promised Johnny Zacharra I would show him the ball I got," said Dante.

"Okay, let's go," Sonny agreed.

As, usual, Dante and Lulu were back to their fighting in the car.

"I'm gonna get a ball!" Dante declared loudly.

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna get one!" Lulu disagreed.

"No way, Lulu. You could never catch it."

"Yeah I could! I'm a good ball catcher!"

"Well you're a girl, and girls don't play baseball," Dante decided.

"Yes they do! I'm on your t-ball team!" Lulu reminded him.

Dante scoffed. How could his sister be so silly?

"That's _t-ball_, not _baseball_."

Sonny decided to intervene. "Dante, girls can play baseball."

"Well how come there are no girls on the Yankees?" Dante asked.

"Because most girls play softball when they get older."

"Then Lulu should play softball, not baseball!"

"Who knows, maybe your sister will be the first girl on the Yankees," said Sonny.

"HA!" Lulu shouted.

Dante scowled and said, "Wanna play I-Spy?"

"Kay. I spy with my little eye something... brown." Lulu said.

"The seat?" Lulu shook her head. "My shoes?"

"Nope."

"Umm... my socks?"

"Your socks are white, Dante," Lulu told him.

"Oh. Oops. My eyes?" Lulu shook her head again. "Your eyes?" she shook her head.

"Um... I give up."

"It's your hair!" Lulu said, ecstatic that she had won.

"My hair is black!"

"No it's brown!"

"No it's black!"

"No its brown!

"How would you know, anyways? Your hair's yellow!" Dante exclaimed.

"It's _called_ blonde!" Lulu yelled.

"Well it should be black like Daddy's."

"It's blonde like Mommy's, and Daddy's hair is brown. Just really darkish."

"Whatever," Dante replied. "We're here!"

"Yay!" Lulu shouted.

The kids ran into the stadium and on to the field, so fast they ran into one of the players.

"Oops! Sorry!" Lulu said.

"Hey! You're Don Mattingly!" Dante exclaimed.

"Yep, that's me. And who would you guys be?"

"Oh, we're Lulu and Dante Corinthos. We're twins," Dante said proudly.

"Wow, that's really cool," the man said with a smile. "Well, I gotta go so we can have batting practice. Enjoy the game, okay?"

"Kay! Bye!" Lulu shouted.

The siblings turned to each other excitedly.

"That was so cool!" Lulu exclaimed.

"I know! Don Mattingly!" Dante agreed.

Returning to their father, Dante shouted, "Look! Daddy! We got two balls AND we met _Don Mattingly!_"

"And both of the balls were hit by him!" Lulu told him.

"No kidding? Wow, guys, that's great!" he told his kids.

"I know!" Dante exclaimed.

"Look, the game is starting," Lulu told her family.

Sonny was so affected by the scene of his kids, he wished more than anything that both of them were his.

* * *

Author's Note: This is proving to be more difficult than I thought it would be. : ( Review.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm not really into this story. Might just trash it and write a new (hopefully better and less difficult) story. If I don't get enough reviews over the next 3 days, I'll start a new one instead of this. Tell me what you think. Thanks! :)


	4. 1998

Author's Note: Okay, I decided to continue, but I'm going to make some changes to what I originally had in mind.

P.S. I got a comment that said the movies I mentioned in Chapter 1 were not out in 1992. Sorry for any timeline mess-ups, I wasn't around then, but I'm alive now so I'll try to make things more realistic from now on : ) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: 1998

"Mom!" Lulu shouted into the empty house.

"I don't think she's home," her 11 year-old twin brother said.

She sighed and said, "They're never home. They're always out at the restaurant, or who knows where. And when they're home, they're fighting," she complained as she plopped down on the couch.

Dante sat down next to her and said, "I know. It really sucks," trying to remember the last time things had been peaceful at home. Actually, he was trying to remember the last time their parents had _been_ home.

"Well, where do you think they went?" Lulu asked, getting sick of being home alone all the time, even at night.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," he replied punching his mom's number into the phone.

Lulu and Dante waited for their mom to pick up the phone, but they heard it ring in the other room. Lulu went into the other room and grabbed her mom's purse an pulled out her phone.

"Of course, she leaves her entire purse," Lulu commented. "It's like we don't even matter. They didn't even come home last night!" she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Dante laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They'll come around, Lu," he said, trying to be the supportive big brother here.

Lulu put her mom's phone back in the designer purse. Her fingers brushed against some pink folded up papers. Lulu was intrigued, so she pulled them out of the purple leather bag. She knew it was being nosy, but there wasn't any respect between her parents and the twins to begin with. She unfolded them and read the print, as did Dante, who was peering over her shoulder.

"They're birth certificates," she said and handed Dante his.

Lulu and Dante examined their pieces of paper.

Their jaws dropped in shock.

Lulu's read: _Name:_ _Lesley Lu Spencer. Mother: Laura Spencer. Father: Luke Spencer._

Luke Spencer?

Dante's read:_ Name: Dante Angelo Falconeri. Mother: Olivia Corinthos. Father: Sonny Corinthos._

Olivia Corinthos?

The 'siblings' looked at each other in confusion.

"Luke Spencer?" Lulu asked dumbfounded.

"Olivia Corinthos?" Dante uttered the name of his apparent mother.

"Who are they?" Lulu questioned.

They sat down on the couch and tried to take in the news they had discovered.

"Does this mean..." Dante began.

"We aren't twins?" Lulu finished.

"Well what if- what if it's a mistake?" Dante stuttered hopefully.

"I don't think so. Why would Mom- I mean, my mom carry these in her purse if they weren't real?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to call Spinelli, maybe he can get some information on Olivia Corinthos and Luke Spencer," Lulu said picking up the house phone and dialing his number.

Spinelli's parents drove him over immediately. He walked into his friends' house and pulled out his laptop.

"For what do the Un-identical Gemini require the Jackal's assistance?" he asked, needing to work on their nicknames.

Lulu handed him the birth certificates and said, "We need you to do a search on those names," she said pointing to Dante's mother and Lulu's father.

Spinelli was confused, but did as she asked.

"Olivia Falconeri Corinthos, born in 1967, mother of Dante Angelo Corinthos, deceased in 1987 in a plane crash," Spinelli reported.

Dante leaned against the back of the sofa and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Luke Spencer, born in 1963, father of Lesley Lu Spencer, deceased in 1987 in a plane crash," Spinelli said.

"I can't believe this," Lulu whispered as scalding hot tears began to fall down her face.

"The Jackal senses the presence of the need for the... Falsely Reported Gemini to be alone," Spinelli muttered as he ducked out the door.

Lulu and Dante turned to each other in confusion and hurt and tried to make sense out of everything.

* * *

"Sonny, I can't believe you!" Laura shouted as she stormed into the house.

"You are the most self-centered person I've ever met!" she screamed.

"You shouldn't be talking, 'Mom,'" Dante said, making sure to add in air-quotes.

"Not now, kids, we're having a discussion," Sonny said, trying to sugar-coat their lives.

"Fine. Just shut us out of your lives, as usual!" Lulu shouted, "But you know what? It doesn't even matter, because you're not even my father!" she shrieked as she threw the papers at the shocked adults as she stomped out of the room. Dante stared at them with hurt in their eyes for a moment longer before following her upstairs.

"This can't be happening," Laura told Sonny.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it was kinda short, and sorry to any Laura and Sonny fans who were offended by this. Review!


	5. 2000

Author's Note: Hey, I realized the first word of Chapter 1 didn't show up, it's supposed to say "MOMMY!" Don't know what happened, tried to fix it, didn't work. Sorry. About the birth certificates, I meant to put in that she was bringing them to the bank (cuz i think they keep those there, right?). Spinelli is supposed to be their age, I figured if he could hack into government agencies now, he could find birth and death certificates on their parents. Oh, and he probably wouldn't have had a laptop in 1998... so much for being more realistic. Once we get to the 2000s it should be better because I can actually remember stuff from that time. SORRY! Sorry to any Sonny and/or Laura fans, this is not going to make you very happy... I know this is NOT in their characters, but I had to change them for the sake of the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: 2000

"Dad?" 13 year-old Dante called to his passed-out father. Sonny moaned and rolled over, shielding his eyes from the light. Dante sighed and walked around the living room, picking up stray bottles of wine, beer, whiskey, and any other type of alcohol you could think of. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and discarded all of the bottles in the bag where the others from every other night this week were.

_How did this happen?_ he thought. One minute he had a mother, a father, a sister and a perfect life. With two pieces of paper, his life had shattered. Looking over at his sad excuse for a man for a dad, he wondered what had happened to the caring, cheerful man that once was. When Laura had left him soon after the truth had came out, he turned to alcohol as an answer. Wanting to escape the torturing memories of Port Charles, they had moved to a small town called Walton Creek a few hours away. Sonny had bought them a small house with a tiny backyard and basically dumped Dante there. He was always by himself, because his Dad went out drinking every single night, no exaggeration. When Dante got home from school after walking the mile it took to get back to the house, his father said, 'Don't do anything stupid,' and walked out the door. Dante ate whatever was in the fridge, and if it was empty he walked to the grocery store and bought what he needed. No one ever wanted to come over to his house, because the entire town knew about his father's drinking habits. For the rest of the night he watched TV or did homework until he got tired. When he woke up, his Dad was usually passed out on the couch or still out at a bar.

Dante sank back on the armchair and his eyes welled up with tears. If he could have one wish, it would be for things to go back to the way they were two years ago.

* * *

"Mom?" Lulu called into the house. Hearing no reply, she hesitantly ventured upstairs. Cracking open the door, she peeked in and saw her mom and the man of the moment rolling around naked in the bed. Just as Lulu closed the door, her mother's eyes locked onto hers and she noticed the look of hatred her mom shot her. Fear instantly raked through her body.

She knew what would be coming later. Rolling up her sleeve, she brushed her fingers over the dark purple bruise she had gotten last night. Her mind flashed back to her mother's rampage.

_"Get out! What is wrong with you! Don't you understand I have more important things to deal with than you?" Laura screamed._

_"I'm sorry, I - I just-" Lulu stammered, trying to calm her mother down._

_"No! You don't get any excuses!" Laura shouted, grabbing her 13 year-old daughter's arm and throwing her roughly into her room. "Don't you dare come out unless you want your life to be miserable!" she yelled before slamming the door._

_Lulu clutched her throbbing arm as she sat down and leaned against the door, sobbing._

Ever since Laura had left Sonny, she had turned to man after man, taking all of her anger out on her daughter. Laura had slept with almost every man in Port Charles by now. Lulu walked in on her mom and whoever she was with roughly once a month, and always paid for it. She could barely wear anything that showed her arms, because if anyone saw the bruises she carried, there would be hell to pay.

Lulu ran to her room and locked the door. She broke down in tears, wondering how it was possible for things to change so much in so little time. She could barely remember the perfect life she used to have.

She could barely remember Dante.

And she desperately wished she could have it all back.

* * *

At both Dante and Lulu's houses, an officer approached the front door and knocked.

Sonny woke up and trudged over to the door. Laura jumped out of bed, threw on her dress that had been lying on the door and tried to compose herself before answering.

Lulu opened a window and listened to what the man had to say to her mother. Dante crept over near the door and tried to hear the conversation his father and the man were having.

At both households, the man outside the door greeted the parents with two words.

"Child Services."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry about the Sonny and Laura characters in this chapter. I know neither of them would ever act that way, but I needed to make Dante and Lulu's new lives terrible. Tell me what you think!


	6. 2004

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 6: 2004

Seventeen year-old Lulu walked up the path to what must have been the millionth foster home she'd been in. It was a tiny little house with a small yard full of stray balls and toys. She hoisted her suitcase full of everything she owned up the stairs and walked up to the door. _This is it_, she thought, _time to meet my new parents_. She braced herself and knocked on the door.

Several seconds later, the door was opened by a small girl who couldn't be older than seven.

"Are you the new girl?" she asked with a slight lisp.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am," Lulu replied.

"I'll go get Mrs. Porter," she said excitedly. Lulu stood on the front porch awkwardly until the little girl came back with a middle-aged woman.

"Are you Lulu?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied blandly.

"Oh, well come in, dear! You're going to love it here, I'm sure of it," the woman gushed.

Lulu forced a smile and felt a tugging on her shirtsleeve. Looking down, she saw the little girl who had answered the door trying to get her attention.

"I'm Marissa!" she said. "I lived here for five whole years now," she said proudly.

"Wow, that's really cool," Lulu told her.

Mrs. Porter interrupted with, "Marissa, will you show Lulu around?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs. "You're gonna share that room with me," she said pointing to a pink room with a bunk bed. "You can put your suitcase in there."

Lulu walked in and looked around. There was a white flowered dresser in one corner and a purple desk in the other. There was a pile of dolls on the dresser and a dresser full of books on the floor next to the desk. Looking closer, she noticed most of the books were about princesses, horses, etc.

"I cleaned out the top two drawers for you," Marissa said, breaking the silence. "And you have to sleep on the top bunk, 'cause I'm too scared of it," she admitted.

"Okay," Lulu said, not wanting to complain about the room and crush the little girl's spirits.

"And you can put the rest of your stuff on that desk. Mrs. Porter bought it just for you!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, thanks, Marissa," Lulu replied. She wished she could act more friendly, but she had been to so many of these homes she didn't even bother getting comfortable in them anymore.

"Okay, so the bathroom is over there," Marissa told her walking out of the room and pointing to the closed door next to Lulu's new room. "And in there is the boy's room. There's Oliver and James, and next week we're getting a new boy. I heard he's gonna be the same age as you," she told Lulu. "Over there is Mrs. Porter's room, but we don't really go in there," she explained as she walked down the stairs. "There's the kitchen, and there's the family room. Sometimes we watch movies in there," she added. "And that's the other bathroom." Marissa opened the back door and walked out, Lulu trailing behind her. "This is the backyard. We usually play games and stuff out here," Marissa finished, turning to Lulu waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um..." she stammered, "it's really nice here," she said with a smile. Marissa beamed at the compliment, but two boys ran shouting through the yard before she could say anything.

"HEY!" Marissa yelled, stopping the boys in their tracks. "This is Oliver," she said pointing to the older boy, "he's nine. He's been here for two years. And James is six. He got here when he was three." Turning to the boys, she said, "This is Lulu. She's _seventeen_!" she said, clearly shocked at how old she was.

"Hi," the boys said in unison before running away, continuing the game they were playing.

"Oh, by the way, I'm seven," Marissa declared. After a pause, she asked, "So? Do ya like it?"

"Yeah, it's great. Much better than the last house I was at," Lulu told her.

Marissa's mouth fell open in shock. "You were at a house before this?" she asked.

"Yeah. Not just one, but, like, twenty-seven," she said.

"WHAT?" Marissa yelled. "Why don't you live at one of them?"

Lulu's mood dropped noticeably and replied, "I guess they didn't like me."

"Oh. Well, don't worry, we like you here," she reassured her.

As much as she wanted to deny that, say she hadn't been here for even an hour, Lulu's face broke out in a smile. She hadn't felt this loved in a long time.

She could tell this would be different.

At all her other foster homes, the parents had been uncaring men and women who had failed with their past children and wanted a second chance. Since she was so old compared to the other children, Lulu was usually stuck with taking care of the other kids while the parents completely ignored them. If there weren't any other children, Lulu was forgotten until they needed something done. Sometimes the parents didn't know how old she would be, and got rid of her as soon as they saw a seventeen year-old girl on their doorstep.

Looking at Marissa's sweet face and remembering the warm welcome she had gotten from Mrs. Porter, Lulu knew these were genuine, caring people.

A week later, Lulu sat on the couch reading Marissa, who couldn't quite read yet, one of the books from the bookshelf. She had grown on her new family immediately, and she felt like Marissa was her real sister. It pained Lulu when she realized as soon as she turned eighteen, she would have to leave this place. _Only ten more months?_ she thought.

The story was interrupted by a short knock on the front door.

"That must be the new boy!" Marissa shouted excitedly.

"Marissa, would you get that? I need to finish up with dinner," Mrs. Porter called from the kitchen. "And show him around the house, please?" Lulu had learned Marissa always did the tours, having lived here the longest and being the friendliest of the group.

Marissa flounced over to the door and pulled it open.

Lulu followed behind her to see the new member of her makeshift family.

She gasped when she saw his face.

"Dante?"

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter should be up by late Monday, early Tuesday. Review!


	7. 2004 Part 2

Author's Note: This is a continuation of the last chapter. Probably no updates until Sunday or Monday. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 7: 2004 Part 2- Reunited

"Lulu?" Dante asked, staring dumbfounded at the girl staring back at him. _That can't be her, _he thought. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug, dropping his bags to hug her back.

"Oh, my God, is it really you?" she asked, laughing in happiness at finally being reunited with her 'brother'.

"I guess it is," he replied, feeling the same emotion as Lulu.

"You two _know_ each other?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, I... I used to think he was my brother," Lulu tried to explain to the little girl.

"That is SO weird!" Marissa exclaimed. "Come on, I'm 'uposed to show you around," she said, grabbing Dante by the hand and pulling him through the house.

Lulu walked back to the couch, shaking her head in disbelief. After all these years... What were the chances that something like this could happen? She never would have expected this... plus, he was pretty hot.

Marissa gave Dante a tour of the house. He tried to focus, but all he could think of was how beautiful Lulu had looked downstairs. He always thought of her as a pretty girl, but never anything more. He thought he was his sister, so there were never any feelings like that between them. But, he could not ignore the magnetic attraction he had felt toward her earlier.

"So?" Marissa asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she questioned.

"Oh, yeah, it's, uh, great," he stammered, trying to make her happy.

"Good," she said proudly.

"I gotta go help Mrs. Porter set the table, but you could go hang out with James and Oliver or Lulu," she said, knowing he would choose the latter.

"I think I'll go talk to Lulu."

Back inside, Lulu sat on the couch, flipping blankly through a magazine that she didn't even know the name of. _When is he going to be done_? she wondered, hoping Marissa would hurry up and let her talk to Dante. She glanced around the room- the century-old TV, the overgrown plants on the windowsill, the multiple piles of old books, magazines and newspapers on the worn-down table. Lulu sighed; it felt like home. Turning back to her magazine, she tried to focus on one of the articles, but she didn't even bother reading the titles.

"Since when do you read Better Homes & Gardens?" Dante asked from the doorway, reading the title of the magazine Lulu held.

"What?" she asked, her head snapping up to see who was talking to her. Seeing Dante, she replied, "Oh, um I just kinda grabbed it," gesturing to the magazines on the table. She sat up, making room for Dante on the couch.

"So... pretty crazy, huh?" Dante asked, plopping down next to her. He studied her face, staring into her sparkling hazel eyes. Age had definitely treated her well.

"Totally," Lulu replied. She stared at him, noticing how strong his arms looked. Was it possible for a seventeen year-old guy to be that buff?

Dante chuckled and asked, "When did you, you know, start living at these places?"

"Four years ago. Child services showed up at my door, and everything just... collapsed."

"Really? Me, too. I don't think my dad even cared," he said, staring down at his hands. "After you guys left, he became a total alcoholic. Drinking every night, no exception. It drove me crazy," he told her, glad to finally have someone who he could truly share his experience with.

"Yeah, same with my mom. Only, it was with guys. I'm pretty sure she had sex with every man in Port Charles. And... she didn't like it when I walked in on them," glancing down at the huge scar on her wrist. She remembered that night, she had walked in on her mom with their neighbor and attacked her with a lamp. Dante laid his hand over the blemish, wishing he could erase the pain he knew she must have felt. They felt the electricity that came with the touch, shuddering at the feeling.

"I'm so sorry."

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before saying, "Don't be. It's not your fault. It's theirs," referring to their parents.

Dante nodded in agreement, knowing how different their lives would have been if they had honest adults in their lives.

Dante and Lulu continued to talk, connecting on a whole new level. They knew things would be different this time.

Two weeks later, Dante and Lulu were in the kitchen doing chores and singing to the radio. Lulu mopped the floor while Dante did the dishes. They had spent every possible moment together, and both had developed strong romantic feelings for each other, but were too afraid to put their feelings out in the open.

Mrs. Porter poked her head through the door and asked, "Dante, Lulu would you kids please run down to the supermarket for me? Here's a list of what I need." She handed Lulu a shopping list and some money. "Try to be back in twenty minutes."

They put down what they were doing and pulled on their shoes. Lulu pocketed the money and list and they began to walk to the store.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked after they had walked a few blocks.

Dante's eyes widened and he replied, "No, do you?"

"No... but it shouldn't be too hard to find, right? It's probably just downtown," Lulu said.

After walking a few more blocks, Lulu and Dante found themselves in a deserted park.

"Well, crap," Dante said, sitting down on a bench under a huge tree.

Lulu sat down next to him and sighed, saying, "I guess we should have asked Mrs. Porter for directions first."

Looking around, Dante wondered, "Where are we, anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'm tired of walking around. Maybe we could just sit here for a while," she said.

Dante and Lulu talked a while, mostly about their past foster homes and everything they had gone through.

"You know, I really missed this," Lulu told Dante.

"Missed what?" he asked.

"Well, everything we used to have. I mean, we would, talk, play, see movies... I really missed you, Dante," she said honestly.

"I missed you, too. You've changed a lot," he said, looking her up and down, making her blush. "You're really beautiful, Lulu."

At that Lulu's face turned bright red. "You're not so bad yourself," she whispered, noticing how Dante was staring intently at her lips.

They leaned closer and closed their eyes, sharing a gentle yet passionate kiss on the park bench. When they finally pulled back for air, they panted, the kiss leaving them breathless.

"Wow," Dante said under his breath, "I never thought it could be that... wonderful."

"Me, either," she responded. "I guess we should, um, go get the groceries or something."

"Yeah, probably," he agreed.

They rose from their seats, walking hand in hand down the street. Secretly, when they thought the other wasn't looking, they allowed a smile to creep across their faces.

_Wow,_ they both thought, _that was amazing_.


	8. 2008

Author's Note: I've never done a chapter like this before, so it might not be too good. Review!

* * *

Chapter 8: 2008

Lulu opened the door of her and Dante's restaurant and was overwhelmed by the noise and amount of people inside. _Damn, we're busy!_ she thought. Ever since they had taken over the place from Laura and Sonny when they were sent to jail for neglect, abuse and drugs, business had boomed. The building had become run-down and deserted; they hadn't had a customer in at least two years. Dante and Lulu had used all of the money they had in their combined bank accounts (which was very little, because their parents had spent most of it) and fixed it up. It had cost so much, they were forced to sleep in the office in the back, but it was all worth it. The money was paid off in less than a year, and had doubled in another six months. She walked over to Janet, the forty-something year-old maître d' standing behind the podium.

"How are we doing tonight?" the twenty-one year-old restaurant owner asked her employee.

"Great! Every table is full, and we have a bunch more reservations for the rest of the night," she replied excitedly.

"Excellent," Lulu commented, walking over to the kitchen and peeking her head in.

"How's everything going back here?" she shouted over the clanking of pots and pans.

"Fantastic," the head chef replied, barely looking up from whatever he was cooking.

Lulu pulled back and turned to face the crowd of people in the large dining room. Leaning back against the wall, she sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe how far her and Dante had come since the foster home. She missed her old family, and they stopped by every now and then to check in on them.

"Mmm, I missed you," she heard in her ear and felt strong arms encircle her body.

Leaning back into Dante's embrace, she replied, "I missed you, too."

Dante spun her around and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips before reaching back to turn the handle on the door that led to the office. He kissed her again, this time much more urgently and passionately. His lips moved down to her collarbone, where he nibbled and sucked as Lulu's head fell back against the door. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands moved slowly down her sides, resting on her hips and pulling her close to him. Lulu pulled his head back up to hers, crashing their lips together forcefully. Dante pinned her back against the wall, trying to get as close as possible to her. Lulu's head snapped up when she heard a key click in the lock. Dante grinned mischievously and placed the key on the table before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lulu asked, fighting to stay focused.

"Oh, very sure," he replied.

"But we-" she began before he silenced her with another kiss.

He spun her around and lifted her up so she was sitting on the large desk. He stood between her legs and moved his lips to her ear, sucking and biting her skin as he lifted her shirt over her head to reveal a black, lacy bra.

"Oh, God, you're so sexy," he growled before moving his lips to the skin above her breast.

Lulu moaned and asked, "Where... where is this all coming from?"

"I just love you _so damn much_," he said in between kisses.

"I love you, too," she whispered, moving her hands to his shirt and unbuttoning it quickly. She ran her fingers over his perfectly sculpted chest, causing him to shiver under her touch. _The things she can do to me_, he thought.

Dante reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra, pulling the straps down and tossing it to the side. He grabbed her nipple in his mouth, causing it to harden immediately. He used his hand to attack the other breast, eliciting soft moans from Lulu.

"No fair," she said after a while. She leaned forward and pulled his head up to hers, pressing their foreheads together and running her tongue lightly over his bottom lip before shoving it in his mouth as far as she could go without choking him. She wrapped her legs around him and he picked her up, their lips still bonded together. Dante moved them onto the floor, him leaning over her as he moved down to her black pencil skirt. His hands roamed around, trying to find a zipper. Lulu sighed and removed her skirt quickly, revealing a thong that matched her bra.

"Oh, Jesus," Dante murmured in amazement.

He traced the skimpy piece of underwear with his fingers while running his lips and tongue all over her body, causing Lulu's eyes to roll back into her head in pleasure. She ripped off his belt and undid the buttton, sliding his slacks down his legs. Lulu stroked his bulging cock, causing it to harden even more.

Dante removed her thong and used his hand to test her. He marveled at how wet she was. He moved down to her sex, sucking and licking her juices. Lulu wiggled under him, barely able to control herself. Dante reached down to remove his boxers and put on the condom from the pocket of his pants as he forced his tongue deep down inside of her. He could feel Lulu writhing beneath him. He pulled his tongue out and used it to give one, two, three swift pushes on her clit, wanting to feel her coming undone.

Lulu felt her muscles clench and tingle, as the orgasm took hold of her, and the sight of her made Dante begin to orgasm as well. He quickly pulled himself up and was inside of her in one quick thrust.

"Oh, God, oh, Dante, Dante!" she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear them.

"Lulu, oh, fuck, yes," he said through his teeth.

Their worlds exploded together, as they clung to each other and fought to remain quiet. When they finally came crashing back down to Earth, they collapsed together on the floor.

It never got any better than this.


	9. 2010

Author's Note: Last Chapter! I got the pastor's part off the internet, I've never been married before, so I don't really know how it goes. Tell me what you think! P.S. Maxie, Lulu and Sam are best friends from school.

* * *

Chapter 9: 2010

"Are you sure you're ready?" Maxie asked Lulu.

"Of course," Lulu replied, assessing herself in her white dress in the mirror.

Marissa noticed Lulu fidgeting with her dress and said, "You look beautiful, Lulu. Don't worry about it." Lulu smiled at her bridesmaid.

"Wow, I just can't believe you're getting married!" Sam gushed. "It seems like yesterday we were starting junior high!"

"We're twenty-three, Sam. I guess it's kind of young, but it's not like we're teenagers," Lulu said.

Maxie poked her head out of the door and noticed everything was ready for them. "It's time!" she squealed.

Lulu took a deep breath and waited for Marissa, her flower girl, Sam, her bridesmaid, and Maxie, her maid of honor to enter the church room. She walked up behind the closed door and waited for the bridal march to start before opening them and walking down the aisle. She looked up and saw Dante standing there with a huge smile on his face, and she smiled as well. Lulu had decided to give herself away, because her mother was in jail, her father was dead, and her step-father/father-in-law was in jail as well, so there was no one she could think of to walk her down the aisle. In fact, they didn't have many guests at all. There were only a handful of friends from school and work, some of their neighbors, and the small amount of family members they had met when their true parentage was revealed. Finally she was at the altar, and the pastor began to speak.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Dante and Lulu as they exchange vows of their everlasting love," the pastor began.

"As Lulu and Dante take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Dante and Lulu both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Lulu and Dante, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"Let us pray . . ." he said, giving the guests a moment in their thoughts.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Dante, and you, Lulu, to face each other & take each other's hands. Dante, do you take Lulu to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? To cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? To trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? To be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Dante answered, "I do."

"Lulu, do you take Dante to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? To cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? To trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? To be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lulu replied.

"You may kiss the bride," he said.

Dante pulled Lulu into a passionate kiss, not caring who saw. Lulu pulled back and pulled him into a tight hug as they both laughed in complete happiness.

Reluctantly they pulled apart and walked back down the aisle while people clapped and cheered. Finally the reached the doors and entered the hallway. Dante pulled her into his arms and attacked her with his mouth.

"Dante," she moaned, "there are people in the other room. Can't we wait till later?"

"No," Dante replied.

"Well, we're going to have to," she said laughing.

"Mm, just one more kiss?" he asked with a pout.

"I suppose I can make that sacrifice," Lulu said.

He pulled he close to him and cupped her face with his hands and slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and gently before taking her bottom lip in his mouth and raking his teeth over it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, the kiss heating up. Wanting to continue, but knowing they couldn't, he pulled his tongue out and resumed kissing her softly, pulling her back and kissing her once on the nose, then the forehead and the mouth one more time.

"That was amazing," Lulu whispered.

"It always is," Dante said.

* * *

Thanks to all the amazing reviewers:

SomethingSpecial727

LanteLuv73109

Lante4ever

SoapNanny

KatieDean0343

Sunnykisses

aewilla

a5cent

Dantelovr

Sweetmel78

Lovely17

Karson27

Babygirl7606

rosie44

Sarah-Weasley7


End file.
